The Wandering Nobody
by Through the Mirror Darkly
Summary: A faint remnant, a shell of a person, she existed long after her heart is gone and wanders the worlds until such a time comes that she is reunited with it again.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, I do not own anything. This is for amusement only.

 **Summary:** A faint remnant, a shell of a person, she existed long after her heart is gone and wanders the worlds until such a time comes that she is reunited with it again.

 **Inspiration:** I honestly have no idea where this story came from, but it was the middle of the night and I just had a thought because of "ONCE UPON A TIME" tv show, where the Evil Queen would rip out people's hearts to control them. These people didn't die, only if the queen crushed their heart, and could live without their heart. They couldn't feel their emotions, like they were muted. This reminded my of Kingdom Hearts, so I was like why not mix the two a little bit.

 **Timeline:** Early in Kingdom Hearts 2

* * *

 **The Wandering Nobody**

Sweat beaded along his forehead, and this Nobody's just kept coming. Hollow Bastein had been crawling with them ever since the Organization XIII had dropped by. Sora, Donald and Goofy stuck around for a little bit longer to drive the hoard back before departing for a new world. There was only one problem, Sora had never seen Nobodies like this before, and they were _tough_. It was almost if they had something worth fighting for, but as soon as the thought passed through his mind, he immediately dismissed it. He grunted as he swung his key blade around only for the Nobodies to freeze in place.

"What do you think you are doing?" A haughty and female voice demanded, and the Nobodies flinched backwards.

Sora paused, throwing a glance at Donald and Goofy who were by his sides before all them looked up to see figure standing on the roof of Merlin's house.

It was a woman with a sapphire hood fastened just below her right collar bone, and in the back it draped in a semi-circle past her shoulders. The hood clung closely to her head and was made of a thick, protective material. Straps and buckles around her biceps held the leather pauldrons in place and was attached to leather that curved over the top of her bust and it wrapped around her collar, fasten together by circular piece of metal with a strange insignia on it.

On her lowers arms, were dark blue elbow length gloves and her elbows were covered by cowters held in place by two straps. The tunic was more than mere cloth than it appeared. Beneath the deceptively normal blue glossy fabric with ebony trimming was a form fitting high collared tunic, with chain mail panels on the front and back. The back was wider than the front and there are slide slits that go up past her hips. Around her waist was a belt made to hold any weapon she so chose, and a small satchel for supplies off to the right side.

The diamond cuisse covered her thigh and knees without hindering her movements, while the solid greaves protected her shins and feet.

"What have I told you of showing up and following me? Have you not learned your lesson? I do not relish in thought of killing my own kind, but I have given you fair warning," the woman snapped at the Nobodies, radiating anger as well as any person with a heart could do.

The Nobodies swayed, almost like they were sorry. However, that could not be. Nobodies had no hearts, so they had no emotions.

"Leave before I decide to deal with you," the woman told them, a clear threat in her tone.

The Nobodies did not need to be told another time, and fled in a swirl of light. The woman, a Nobody if her claim be true, jumped down and landed on the ground right in front of them on bended knee. Her face concealed within the shadows of her hood, only her lips and chin left bare. There was a tense moment where Sora was certain that the woman would attack. Instead, she rose to her feet and offered an apology instead.

"Keyblade Master," the Nobody inclined her head towards him. "I apologize for the skirmish. It was not my intention to allow these remnants to follow me. I had thought I had rid myself entirely of their presences, but I fear they cling to me as a child to a mother. I know not why. I haven't a maternal bone in my body. At least…not that I remember."

"Why…why did you help?" Sora asked, suspicious.

"Why not? You looked as if you could use it." Was the simple reply. "If that is all…"

"Waaaah! Where do you think you are going?" Donald shouted, raising his wand. The tip of it crackled warningly.

The Nobody flinched, reaching up to her ears concealed beneath her blue hood. "Honestly," she breathed out, exasperation clear in her tone. "Must you be so _loud_? I do not think there is a person in this world that did not hear you? As for where I am going…that is away from here. Anywhere away from here. Unless it has escaped your attention, I do not get along well with the other Nobodies. So it is best if I shall, how do you say, vamoose?"

"You're not leaving until we know what you are up to," Sora said, twisting his Keyblade in his grip. His body was taunt, and his expression was a fierce glare.

"Up to?" The Nobody asked, bemused. "I have no idea what you mean."

 _But she isn't bemused,_ Sora thought viciously. Nobodies didn't have any real emotions, so everything about her was not real. "Don't bother lying to me," he stated, pointing his key blade at her. "We know all about Nobodies. You can't be trusted."

The young woman inclined her head. "Mostly true. Nobodies, like myself, are not tethered as tightly as you are to your emotions. The lack of the heart is one we are keenly aware of," she stated, unconcerned by the statement all together. "Without the heart, we cannot feel true emotions. We cannot fathom them, and such as it is, guilt is an emotion. It is easy for others often use this apathy as a reason to justify there choices."

"You speak of Organization XIII," Sora stated, with a big frown on his face.

"Is that what he calls his minions now? How uninspired," The woman's lips twisted in what appeared to be amusement. "Keyblade Wielder…you must stop them. The Organization may think regaining their hearts is their true goal, but they are being lead astray. Kingdom Hearts…it is not for those faint of will, and it cannot be corrupted by the likes of them or even the likes of me, a different shade of the same color. However, at the same time I cannot condemn them for what they do, because if I can find a way to restore my heart then why can they not find a way to do the same? It's not their fault they are being led by a hollow mockery of a man split in his desires for such it the trouble when two wills clash within in one vessel."

"Is…is this so kind of trick?" Sora demanded. "To get on our side? To gain our trust?"

"I gain nothing from your trust," the woman stated, her voice sharpening. "I have no need of it, nor do I desire such a thing. I merely appreciate the fact that corrupting in Kingdom Hearts will upset a delicate balance that the worlds will not be able to recover from, not for a millennia. Whether or not, you can come to appreciate that fact is an entirely different matter all together." She rolled her shoulders while she relaxed her stance, and her weapons disappeared with the sound of thunder. "If that is all…"

"Wait!" Sora called out. "Who are you then? If you are not working with the Organization?"

The woman paused. "I am a remnant of a world that never was, and never will again. One not only consumed by darkness, but forsaken completely by the light. I am a whisper, a shell of who I once was, with no heart and a hollow understanding of the echoes of emotions that reside within me. My birth as a Nobody difference from the others, and this is the reason that Organization chases me."

"What do you mean?" Sora asked, after a pause. He had the strangest sensation roll through him, and after a moment, he felt appalled. It was sympathy. He was feeling sympathy towards this thing that Yen Sid and everyone else said was bad. Yet there was a simple truth in her world. She had not lied about what she was, she had not lied and said she was harmless. She gave the truth, plain and simple.

"Lets just say…that my heart is just in reach," the Nobody told him. "It's just a matter of figuring out how to take it back." There was a brief flicker of amusement on her lips. "Nothing to do with Kingdom Hearts, I assure you. My heart is…in no such place as that. It's...in the hands of a person I would have given my very life for once upon a time. That kind of betrayal...is not one that even the darkness can make me forget."

Sora felt a strange feeling well up within him. A faint echo of understanding that rushed through him, and he swallowed thickly. "That's not what I meant," he said, softly.

"No, but it's all the answer you shall receive," she told him, with a wry quirk of her lips. "Do not fear, valiant one, I shall not bring harm to the worlds you so covet under your protections nor any that you have yet to grace with your presences. I am merely a wanderer, a lonely passenger along a never ending road trying to remember how to have a heart. Nothing more, and nothing less."

She turned to leave when Sora called out. "What's your name?" Sora felt compelled to ask. His key blade dropped to his side, and all the suspicion drained out of him. "Just…Just in case, we ever cross paths again? So I have something to call you? It wouldn't hurt to give us your name, would it?"

"Sora! What are you doing?" Donald demanded, with a squawk.

"She's the enemy!" Goofy said.

"She hasn't done anything bad yet…besides, I think there is more to this Nobody than we know," Sora defended, weakly. His face twisted with uncertainty, and he looked back up at the hooded woman. "So, what's your name? Do you have one?"

The woman was still, and silent for so long that Sora began to worry that she would not answer. Then she surprised him once more. "Xazilbeth," she replied, with a 'what can you do' kind of gesture. "It's the only name I can remember. Make of it what you will." Then in a swirl of black and white misty strands that wrapped around her without warning, causing Sora to let out a startled gasp then as the strands disappeared.

The strange Nobody was gone.

But Sora had a feeling...she'd be back.

* * *

 **END OF STORY!**

 **SPOILERS, if you haven't played Birth by Sleep do not go down further!**

 **SPOILERS!**

 **SPOILED IT! I SHALL SPOIL IT!**

 **/**

 **/**

 **/**

 **1.) The Nobody's Outfit-** Leliana's from Dragon Age Inquistion (I shamelessly used the description straight out of my AC fic because it my Ocs outfit in that, too, only with minor changes)

 **2.) Two wills-** The Nobody is speaking of Xemnas and the fact that he was once Terra and the fact that the orginal Xenohart took over Terra's body. Terra, in my understanding, did not just die or fade away, he still existed. He was in a constant struggle with Xenohart, and to me that wouldn't change after he became a Nobody. I think this struggle is displayed when Xenmas is talking to Roxas in the beginning of KH2 when he confessed, "I've been to see him. He looks a lot like you." He is talking of Ventus. Xenohart saw Ventus as disposable therefore the actions to go see Ventus had to stem from Terra. Or at least, that's what I think.

 **3.) Basically for anyone confused…this Nobody is not like the Organization. While the fact that her heart was taken, and a heartless and nobody created, she can regain her heart. Or at least in my head cannon, she can. See her heart did not disappear into Kingdom Hearts, whoever took it from her still has it therefore unlike the other Nobodies, she can become whole again if she can find her heart. Or at least, that is what she hinting at in the story above. Don't know if I will expand on this. However if time is ever willing, I might come back to it. Who knows? Or if anyone likes it, and wishes to use it as a start to a fic, just PM me. :D**

 **Rrs are appreciated.**


End file.
